A Series of Games
by AlphaGirl224
Summary: This is a fanfic about the Teen Titans playing some games like Truth or Dare. I know crappy summary but its hopefully better on the inside!
1. Truth or Dare

A Series Of Games

Chapter 1

3rd Person POV

"I'm soooo bored." Whined Beast Boy. "Can we invite some of the other Titans? Like Bumblebee, Jinx, Kid Flash, Argent, Herald, Jericho and Aqualad?" He perked up. "Fine just as long as you don't blow up anything, throw a party or trash anything." Said Robin. "Course we wouldn't." Beast Boy said feigning hurt. "So Starfire, Raven. What would you two like to do while the others are here?" Robin asked. "Meditate." Raven said in a blunt tone while Starfire said. "To enjoy the time with our friends here." "Starfire that's fine but Raven you can't meditate while the others are here cos it would be rude." "Fine! I won't meditate."

2 Days Later

"They're here!" Screeched Starfire. Everyone winced, man her voice was loud. But they went to greet them all into their home. "Aqualad! It's so great to see you!" Yelled Beast Boy. "Anyway what would you like to do while you're here?" "Let's play Truth or Dare!" Beast Boy shouted excitedly. Everyone but Robin and Raven agreed. "Come on! Besides its ten against two!" Beast Boy said. "Fine." Robin said. "If I'm doing it you are doing it too Raven." Robin said seriously. "Fine!" Raven said angrily. Everyone sat down in a circle. "Since I thought of it I will go first." Beast Boy said proudly. "Cyborg Truth Or Dare?" He asked. "Dare." Cyborg smirked. "I dare you to paint the T-Car pink!" Beast Boy laughed.

10 Minutes Later

"Kid Flash. Truth Or Dare?" Cyborg asked Kid Flash. "Truth." Kid Flash replied. "What do you think of Jinx?" Cyborg asked him. "Umm. Jinx is well... Perfect. She's funny, she's smart, powerful and very beautiful." Jinx blushed. "Jericho. Truth or Dare?" Jericho signed Dare. "Hmmmm. I dare you to post on the Internet who you like." Jericho use went and did it.

Jericho signed to Raven truth or dare. "Dare." I dare you to bring the emotion Love out so we can see what you think of BB. He signed. "Fine." She said and summoned out Love who said. "Who couldn't like BB? He's funny, smart and cute!" Raven quickly put her back to wherever she came from while blushing. "Do you really think of me like that Raven?" BB asked in shock. "Well yeah." "Anyway. Argent Truth or Dare?" Raven asked. "Well love. I think I'll pick dare."Argent responded. "I dare you to go shopping with Starfire and Jinx after this is over." "Awwwwww man. Why didja have ta dare me that?" Argent asked in disbelief. "Anyway. Jinx. Truth or Dare?" She asked grumpily. "Errrr. Dare?" She tried. "I dare you to let your hair down." "Fine." Jinx sighed and let her hair down which was like a cascade of bright pink waves. "Oooooo." Kid Flash sighed as he breathed in the smell of apples. "Stop that." Jinx told him. "Raven. Truth or Dare?" "Dare." She replied to Jinx. "I dare you to wear pink for the next hour." Raven just sighed and changed into a pink cloak.

5 minutes later

"Bee. Truth or Dare?" Raven asked Bumble bee. "Uhhhhh. Truth. I think." "Bee what's your most embarrassing moment?" "Um. When I was 10 and I accidentally let loose a bolt of my power and I had an afro for the next 2 days. It was at school too." Bee blushed.

"Robin. Truth or Dare?" "Dare." He said confidently. "Ok. I dare you to let Starfire dress you for the next 3 days. "Can't I pick truth?" "Nope. You said dare and I gave it to you."

"Star. Truth or Dare?" He asked her. "Truth please." "Have you ever swore in English before?" "No. Why?" "No reason. Just curious." Said Robin.

After Several More Humiliating Dares and Truths

"Well. I'm off to bed." Beast Boy said. "Goodnight!" They called out except for Jericho who just signed goodnight.

The Next Morning

"Ok guys. We are playing...SPIN THE BOTTLE!

-  
Thank you everyone for reading this chapter! It means a lot to me. This is my second fanfiction. I'm hoping to write more! This shout out is for one very special friend called Lalita. She is perfect in every way and she's very friendly and kind. You rock Lita!


	2. Spin The Bottle

Chapter 2

3rd Person POV

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Day lights burning!" Beast Boy screeched at everyone's doors at dawn. "What the hell?" Argent came out in blood red fuzzy pyjama bottoms and a black singlet. "It's 1 minute past dawn! There isn't going to be enough time!" He screeched worriedly. Argent just put a sound proof wall on her door and went back to bed. "Hmph. Not fair." He muttered

At 9:30

When everyone was ready to play Spin the Bottle they sat down in a circle. "Who wants to spin it first?" Beast Boy asked. "I will." Star said hesitantly. She spun it and it landed on Jericho.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Jericho spun it and it landed on Raven. "Let's get this over with." And kissed him on the lips. "Before we go any further I have made up a schedule for the next couple of days. Here it is:"

Day 1 - Play Truth or Dare - Done  
Day 2 - Play Spin the Bottle - In Progress  
Day 3 - Play The Rating Game  
Day 4 - Go swimming

"Any problems?" Beast Boy asked. "No." Everyone said in time.

"Good. So, Raven wanna give it a spin?" She did so and it landed on Beast Boy. "Yes!" He screeched. "I mean, that's cool."

He leaned in and gave her a quick peck. "Beast Boy. Your turn." Starfire said. "K." He spun it and it landed on Argent. "Please don't kill me Raven just because I kissed your boyfriend.

She gave him a quick smooch and wiped her lips on a Kleenex while chugging down some orange juice.

After 20 minutes

They decided to give Spin The Bottle a rest and just relax. They just lounged around and watched some movies and had dinner before heading off to bed.

But before Argent and Beast Boy did Argent told him. "You better not wake us up at dawn in the morning or you will have more than a broken nose."


End file.
